The Cancer Control Program of the National Cancer Institute has the widespread demonstration of new cancer control knowledges, processes, and skills to health professionals and the general public. This long term follow-up of specific groups of screenees in the Breast Cancer Demonstration Project was recommended to achieve the cancer control program objectives. The contractor will perform the work required by the Manual of Procedures and Operations for the long term follow-up of Breast Cancer Screening Project participants including approximately 2200 women annually for five years.